


A Namikaze and an Uchiha Chat in a Valley

by probablygayok



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anti-Konoha, SI OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablygayok/pseuds/probablygayok
Summary: "Anyway, let's go find Obito. We need to rip a plant to pieces to stop a moon goddess from returning. You in?"orSasuke is very confused by this blonde stranger





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of how a SI OC might seem to observers was interesting. 
> 
> My first Naruto fic, so correct me if I got stuff wrong.

Sasuke stared at the blonde stranger.

Then he stared at the knocked out Naruto at his? her? their? feet.

"What the..?"

The stranger looked up.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Word of advice kid- don't go to Orochimaru, that idiot. Seriously, the best way to revive an extinct bloodline would be to use existing genetic material to clone Hashirama, and then use the observations of the organic bloodlines development if you want to give it to yourself.. Ah, sorry about that. I ramble."

Sasuke took a step back. "Who are you? Where did you come from? What are you even talking about?"

The stranger grinned at him with a smile with teeth that seemed a bit sharper than normal.

"Just call me Namikaze kid. As for where I come from, it's the same place as you. Looking forward to burning it to the ground though. I've got some people to kill there, systems to fix, stuff like that. As for what I'm talking about, well if you really want to deal with your brother, it's my help you want not the snake's. After all, I know the really reason he did it. Don't worry, while I might have a bit of a bone to pick with the people behind the Massacre, I'll let you take the final blow."

Sasuke frowned, pondering the offer.

"What do you know about it?"

"I'll tell you everything."

Then with a flurry of movement, space bent and twisted and fractured, and all that was left was left was a slumped form in an orange jumpsuit.


	2. Two Uzumaki Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the update gap, I’m hoping to update more regularly for now.

The red-haired woman leaned against the short fence, staring out into the sunset.

“You know smoking is bad for you right?”  
She chuckled, and took the cigarette out of her mouth.

“It’s actually just an illusion. Gives me a sort of official feel.”  
“Why.. you know what I’m not surprised much by you anymore.”  
The woman tilted her hat down over her eyes.  
“What do you have to report?”  
“Suna accepted our request, and our scouts report that Kiri is in disarray due to the rebellion there.”

The woman smiled.  
“Everything’s going well then. Report to me if anything else of importance happens. And.... thank you Karin”


End file.
